


There was a crooked boy

by ishime



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Team Rocket is taken seriously, especially Archer, even his pokemons are psychos, the execs are psychos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tous ceux qui connaissent Amos sont d'accord sur un point : il y a un problème avec ce gosse." </p>
<p>Ou comment Amos a intégré la Team Rocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a crooked boy

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon et ses personnages appartiennent à Tajiri Satoshi et Nintendo, pas à moi.  
 **Warning:** violence. 

 

Tous ceux qui connaissent Amos sont d'accord sur un point : il y a un _problème_ avec ce gosse.   
  
Les adultes ne parviennent pas à décider ce qui ne va pas chez lui exactement. Il ne boit pas, ne fume pas et ne se drogue pas non plus, on ne l'a jamais pris à voler ou à agresser qui que ce soit - bien qu'il possède _beaucoup_ d'argent et ait une tendance déplaisante à se trouver impliqué dans des bagarres particulièrement violentes. C'est comme si tous les types louches s'étaient donné le mot pour l'attaquer dès qu'il n'y a plus de témoins dans les parages, sauf que le gosse gagne à chaque fois. Tout le monde en ville a vu les grosses brutes courir jusqu'au centre pokémon le plus proche pour soigner les coupures, morsures et brûlures plus ou moins sérieuses sur leurs fauves et sur eux. La rumeur prétend qu'Amos a vraiment tué quelqu'un, et qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'un pokémon pour leur _casser la gueule_ \- ou pire.   
  
Sa famille le considère comme le pire de tous les gosses à problèmes, mais il est plutôt apprécié dans le voisinage. Il est irréprochable avec ses professeurs, les fonctionnaires et les étrangers. La plupart des gens le trouvent absolument charmant lors de leur première rencontre, et ne comprennent pas pourquoi un jeune homme si bien élevé est si peu apprécié chez lui. Ça ne peut tout de même pas être de sa faute s'il se fait agresser par tous ces délinquants, si ?  
Ce qui les laisse malgré tout perplexes est l'incapacité totale d'Amos à se faire des amis de son âge, que ce soit à l'école ou dans des compétitions pokémon. On pourrait difficilement blâmer les autres enfants : il a un certain succès auprès des filles et fascine la plupart des garçons, y compris ceux qui admettent _ne pas le sentir_. Et pourtant il finit toujours par être mis à part, à la fois par les bons garçons et par les voyous, ces derniers toujours étrangement empressés de devenir ses amis et en même temps terrifiés à l'idée de le contrarier.   
  
Il ne maltraite pas son pokémon, non plus. En fait, il prête d'avantage attention à son malosse qu'à toute sa famille ; il le nourrit avec les meilleurs aliments pour pokémons, lui achète des vitamines et des jouets à mordiller pour entraîner ses mâchoires, le brosse tous les jours et lui gratte même les oreilles de temps en temps. C'est la seule et unique preuve d'affection qu'Amos ait offerte à qui que ce soit depuis des _années_. Il passe tout son temps libre avec son pokémon, et le petit chien noir aboie gaiement chaque fois qu'il l'emmène se promener.   
Personne ne sait où ils vont et personne n'ose le lui demander chez lui, mais le chien revient avec du sang sur les griffes et la gueule plus souvent qu'à son tour.    
  
Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, les parents d'Amos l'emmènent chez un psychiatre.   
Amos les suit docilement, salue le docteur et son kadabra avec un sourire faux, et s'enfonce dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau. Il laisse ses parents se plaindre de lui, répond aux questions et passe les tests qu'on lui demande de passer. Il ne se sent pas vexé, juste vaguement ennuyé - et c'est bien dommage, car il déteste s'ennuyer bien plus qu'être vexé.   
  
Le psychiatre le déclare sociopathe. Ses parents paniquent comme si le monde allait s'écrouler ; Amos sourit, calme et poli, et la lame de rasoir qu'il a sortie de sa poche pour jouer avec brille comme un joyau entre ses doigts.   
  
Le lendemain Giovanni l'adopte comme _Amos Rocket_ , et il s'installe dans le quartier général de la Team Rocket.


End file.
